Riches to Rags
by MapleRose
Summary: Isabel was the rose of Lorine until that woman came to court. Now, with her mother taken away from her, she is only a servant to the daughter of her enemy. cinderella retelling inspired by Mary Tudor's rivalry with Anne Bolyne. rated for some language


Disclaimer: this story was inspired by Mary Tudor's childhood, and her rivalry with Anne Bolyne as told in the book Mary, Bloody Mary by Carolyn Meyer (really good book, read it), and other sources. I put it under this section because it is Cinderella.

Chapter 1 – The Promise

"Here's a girl who's never afraid," my father King Richard IV told the foreign visitors. Little did he know that secretly, I was very afraid inside and that I cried endlessly into my pillow.

For one thing, I was afraid of being the heir to the throne. I was only six when I was crowned Princess of Lorine. From then on, I worked hard at showing everyone that I could be a great princess. I was excited of course, but I was also scared, it was a big responsibility.

Another thing I was afraid of was the fact that Father was always making plans to betroth me to some foreign princes or kings even when I was still a baby. Although none of the plans followed through, I still loathed the thought of having to leave home and live with a man much older than I was. But being a princess, those fears I cannot show, for I must be strong for the public. I can only reveal them to my mother and my most trusted ladies-in-waiting. My mother told me that it was a woman's duty to marry, especially since I was a princess, my marriage would bring alliances to Lorine. Even though I cannot show them, my fears always remained in my mind. I didn't know at the time that my fears are going to get worse.

My father loved me. I was his only child and he blessed me with jewels, gowns and money. When I was eight, he even gave me the title of Countess of Eola. All the taxes that came from that area went to my wealth.

I was given three castles and two mansions. I had my own household and was pampered with of 300 servants. Every time we moved from castle to castle, it took us days to prepare and the entourage took up a mile.

During holidays and celebrations, Father would call me to court. The rest of the year was spent at one or another of my castles in the country. It was during one of these visits at Yuletide when I was twelve that I heard about Elaine. 

Elaine was my father's mistress. She was beautiful, but her beauty was of a dark nature. Rumours say that she intended to marry the king. I was afraid, for father did seem to like her a lot. He was not even courting her discreetly, everyone in the court knew about it as gossips flew. I didn't know what would become of my mother and me if Elaine had her way.

She is not born of royal blood, but simply the daughter of a viscount, but she acts as if she owned the palace. She came to court after Yuletide last year and the king was very taken with her.

During the banquet on the tenth day of Yule, Father spoke out about how his marriage to Mother was illegitimate. Perhaps he was drunk, but I couldn't stand to hear him insult Mother. 

As carefully as I could, I approached him.

"Beg pardon Your Majesty, but I disagree," I said to my father, but he didn't seem to be listening. He was too wrapped up in that woman to pay much attention to my mother or me.

"This business requires none of your involvement Isabel. Now go." Father waved his hands as if to shoo me away.

So I stomped back to my governess Alda and sulked.

I was shocked and afraid. Father wouldn't really marry Elaine, would he? In my eyes, Father was always virtuous and loved my mother a lot. In fact, I'd heard from Alda that my father was very in love with her even though their marriage was arranged. He used to love tournaments, and always defended Mother's honour in these celebrations. Even though Mother hadn't yet born him a son, he still loved her, though I think he was getting desperate for a son.

_"Why does he want a son so much?" I had asked Alda as a child._

_"Because he needs an heir," she had answered while stitching._

_"But I'm his daughter, I can be his heir," I had protested._

_Alda had put down her stitching and looked at me, "Madam, he needs a male heir. You are a woman, and women are not fit to rule."_

_"Why not?"_

_Alda had sighed, "Because it's your duty to marry, not to rule, and the people wouldn't want a foreigner ruling our country."_

_I had puffed up my chest as much as a six-year-old could and declared: "I shall not marry and I will one day rule."_

_Alda had quickly put a finger to her lips, "Hush madam. You must not speak this way. It's your father's wishes that you marry and not think about ruling Lorine."_

My father used to call me the rose of Lorine. He loved to show me off to foreign visitors and gave me whatever I wished. As for me, despite the fact that he was always making plans to betroth me, I still loved him. I couldn't believe that he would declare me as illegitimate. I heard from gossips that my mother, Queen Mariana wouldn't consent to the divorce. I didn't even think it was possible without her permission.

But King Richard could do as he wished, because he was the king. He forced – threatened even, as I heard from Alda – the archbishop to do as he wished. He needed to have a son. I only hoped that he was only joking.

When the twelfth day was over, I went to Mother's privy chamber to bid her farewell. She was sitting on a couch, and I was shocked at how pale and distraught she looked. Her golden hair was a mess, and for the first time, I noticed streaks of silver in her hair.

"What's wrong? What is it Mother?" I nearly flung myself at her, but remain kneeled. 

Mother shook her head and stared off in the distance as if not even seeing me. "It's no use. He is determined to marry that _harlot_." I was surprised at the hatred in her voice, for my mother was always gentle.

Then I became very afraid. "He wouldn't, he loves us." I whined, not sure whether I was trying to convince my mother or me.

"He has no choice. That woman bewitched him. It's my will against his, and it's a lost cause, for he is the king."

I wanted to bury my face in Mother's shoulder, but I remained upright as I was taught as a princess. "If Father is going to marry her, then what will happen to us?" my voice trembled. I knew what would happen, I would be declared illegitimate that therefore lose my rights to the throne. But I was afraid for Mother; surely Father would do something to her if she didn't yield to his will.

Mother looked down at me, as if seeing me for the first time. "We'll fight Isabel," she stroked my hair gently, "We won't give up. The king can do what he wants, but you are the true and rightful heir to the throne. One day you'll be queen." Then she tilted my chin up so I met her gaze, "Promise me Isabel, you'll fight for your rights."

"I don't even want to be queen!" I cried, and realized that I meant it, "I'll give up my claims to the throne if you and I could be safe. Give him consent Mother, do what he wants you to and we'll live a quiet life in the country. Please Mother!"

"No, I won't relent. Isabel, it is God's will that you become queen. Promise me dear daughter, for my sake, don't give up."

I nodded, unable to say anything, for I was choked by tears. "I won't give up. I promise."


End file.
